warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Forces of Chaos
, a Chaos Space Marine and a Tech-priest of the Dark Mechanicus]] , a corrupted Psyker, a Chaos Cultist and a Chaos Space Marine Havoc]] The Forces of Chaos is a catch-all term that includes all of the myriad servants of the individual Ruinous Powers of Chaos and of the universal power of Chaos Undivided. While the Chaos Space Marines are probably the most visible and powerful of the Forces of Chaos, they are supported by countless numbers of other Chaotic servants, including human Chaos Cultists, Traitor Imperial Guardsmen, the Traitor Titan Legions, the remaining members of the Dark Mechanicus and the hordes of Chaos Daemons. Commanders of Khorne]] Greater Daemons Once summoned, any of the Greater Daemons of Chaos (Slaanesh's Keeper of Secrets, Khorne's Bloodthirster, Nurgle's Great Unclean One, and Tzeentch's Lord of Change) can act as the force commander in any Chaotic army aligned with their patron deity. They will also disrupt the barrier between the Immaterium and the physical universe around them enough to allow them to summon Lesser Daemons who are also aligned to their patron deity physically into the material world. For example, the Bloodthirster can summon Bloodletters, Lesser Daemons who also serve Khorne. Daemon Prince , Daemon Prince of Slaanesh]] Chaos Lords who please the Ruinous Powers will often be rewarded with certain mutational or daemonic "gifts" from their patrons. When enough gifts have been received, a Chaos Lord can claim the title and form of a Daemon Prince and ascend to ultimate power within the Warp, often being granted rule over their own Daemon World and possessing powers that rival those of the Greater Daemons. Daemon Princes are no longer mortal, having surrendered their souls entirely to the Chaos Gods, becoming little more than an extension of the Ruinous Powers, much like the Greater Daemons who still outrank a Daemon Prince within the daemonic hierarchy. Daemon Princes often act as lieutenants to the Greater Daemons of the Ruinous Powers as powerful warriors and forceful leaders capable of fighting at the forefront of a daemonic assault, However, true daemons consider Daemon Princes to be inferior, too deeply and irrevocably tained by their mortal origins to best serve the Chaos Gods. ]] Chaos Lord Chaos Lords are those men (and in rare cases women) who have sworn their souls to the Chaos Gods to become their Champions and are consumed with an overwhelming desire for power and domination. They prove so successful in their pursuit of the Ruinous Powers' goals that they are granted enough power to command whole legions of Chaos forces, including other Champions of Chaos. This thirst for dominion over all will drive them to attain power by any means, no matter the cost to others or themselves, though if they ever fail the Chaos Gods, they are sure to receive terrible punishments. of the Black Legion]] Chaos Sorcerer The psychically-powerful Space Marine Librarians who have defected to the worship of Chaos are gifted by the Chaos Gods with potent sorcerous powers that shall forever drive them to increase their power and knowledge even at the risk of utter consumption by the entities of the Warp. These potent psykers are known as Chaos Sorcerers as they make use of psychic abilities so powerful that they are akin to the ancient human beliefs in magic. Only the Chaos God Khorne is averse to the use of psychic powers, seeing them as the weapon of the weak and he refuses to have any practitioner of sorcery fight under his banner. As a result, warriors who turn to Khorne kill any psykers in their midst as a sacrifice to their deity and as a symbol of their total devotion to the will of the Blood God. On the whole, Chaos Sorcerers are maniacal, selfish and extremely wise, the result of so many gifts from their patron Gods or the result of daemonic pacts with the foul denizens of the Warp. Many Chaos Sorcerers are devotees of Tzeentch, the Chaos God of Change and Sorcery. Of course, all debts must eventually be paid... ]] Aspiring Champions and Lieutenants Aspiring Chaos Champions and Chaos Lieutenants are human warriors (usually Chaos Space Marines) and Sorcerers who follow a more powerful Chaos Lord into battle on behalf of the Ruinous Powers to achieve their own goals, which usually involves continuing along the road of serving Chaos until they become a full Chaos Champion or Daemon Prince themselves. They act as an extension of leadership in the chain of command of a Chaotic army, performing tasks that the main Chaos commander is either unable or unwilling to do. While not as powerful as their primary force commanders, their increased abilities bolster the effectiveness of the force, allowing for a more diverse array of tactics on the battlefield. They will also assume command should anything "unfortunate" happen to their leader. Elites Possessed Chaos Space Marines ]] Mutations often afflict Chaos Space Marines since the Chaos Gods, especially Tzeentch, will reward a corrupted Astartes with this "gift" of change. However, in the most fanatical warbands, dedicating their black souls to the Chaos Gods is sometimes not enough for some of these Chaos Space Marines. Some pledge themselves fully to the service of their Dark Gods, allowing themselves to be possessed by daemons. They become willing hosts to these creatures of the Immaterium. The willing Chaos Space Marine must adequately prepare for the possession through rituals of maculation and debasement, offering sacrifices and physically preparing their bodies to host the daemonic being. These possessed Chaos Space Marines are easily distinguished by their grotesque features and mutated bodies; they display vicious fangs, rending claws, razor-sharp horns and whip-like tentacles that partially mutates their body into the form of the possessing daemon. The Possessed Astartes gains great speed, resilience and strength. Possessed Marines can tear apart enemies with their bare hands and use their newly acquired inhuman senses to latch onto the Warp presence of other creatures. This grants the Possessed Astartes the innate ability to unerringly locate enemy positions and ferret out potential victims without being seen. Chaos Terminators Chaos Space Marine in Terminator Armour]] Just like their counterparts, the Terminators of the Loyalist Space Marine Chapters, Chaos Terminators are Veteran Chaos Space Marine warriors who have faced many battles and have chosen to wear the ancient Tactical Dreadnought Armour of their Traitor Legions into battle. Chaos and Loyalist Terminators alike are slow-moving and often need a transport like a Rhino to carry them across the battlefield. Unlike the Loyalist Space Marines, however, Chaos Terminators are blessed by the Warp, which grants them mutations and other daemonic powers and unholy artefacts of Chaos to wield in battle. Chaos Terminators stand in great favour with the leader of their warband. Many of them are Aspiring Champions of Chaos who have left their brethren to elevate themselves in the eyes of the Ruinous Powers. The scarcity of Terminator Armour is such that sometimes an Aspiring Champion can only claim a suit for himself by killing the current wearer through ritual combat or by more devious means. Chaos Terminators are often employed as the elite personal guard of an esteemed Chaos Champion. Within the Chaos Space Marine warband they are the ones who enforce the will of their leader and are granted the pick of the spoils of victory. They are egotistical, brutish men, who use their physical prowess and their Champion's favour to intimidate other members of the warband. Troops Chaos Space Marines in combat]] The Chaos Space Marines are the elite shock troops of the Forces of Chaos. Aside from possessing the zeal, power, and strength that matches their counterparts -- the Loyalist Space Marines -- they possess the added power of Chaos and a brutal devotion to the Ruinous Powers. Sundered from the Imperium, these dark warriors of Chaos know neither peace, nor forgiveness nor absolution. Committed wholly to the path they tread, for good or ill, the powers of the Warp have prevented these dark devotees of Chaos from aging, or even dying in some cases, across the ten millennia since they turned their backs on the Emperor of Mankind during the Horus Heresy. This enables Chaos Space Marines to gain a level of experience beyond even the imagining of the most hardened Loyalist Space Marine Veteran as Chaos Space Marines are able to live for thousands of Terran years, participating in their Long War in uncountable battles across the galaxy, throughout the millennia. Consumed by their hatred of the Corpse Emperor, the Imperium of Man and all Mankind, the Chaos Space Marines have become a terrible cancer festering at the heart of the Imperium. Plague Marines of the Death Guard Traitor Legion]] Plague Marines have been "blessed" by their patron Chaos God of disease and decay, Nurgle, the Plague Lord. Their bodies are little more then rotting corpses containing every imaginable bacterium and virus as well as several that are unnatural diseases sacred to Nurgle such as Nurgle's Rot. But Plague Marines feel little or no pain from these ailments or any other damage they take in combat. This makes Plague Marines all but immune to any wound they suffer until their bodies literally disintegrate from the sheer amount of physical trauma they can absorb. The Plague Marines have dedicated their loathsome existences to spreading corruption and decay across the universe. The Plague Fleets of Nurgle that periodically spew forth from the Eye of Terror are captained by the Plague Marines, who intend to spread Father Nurgle's Warp-spawned contagions and pestilences across the myriad star systems of the galaxy. Thousand Sons from the Thousand Sons Legion]] The Thousand Sons Traitor Legion was cursed by their patron Tzeentch when the great sorcerous ritual known as the Rubric of Ahriman was cast to try to prevent the rapid spread of mutation among the Legion's Astartes following their arrival in the Eye of Terror after the Horus Heresy. The Rubric both worked and failed, for though it ended the persistent occurrence of mutation among the Thousand Sons, it did so by permanently fusing their souls within their own Power Armour and reduced those Thousand Sons Battle-Brothers who had little or no psychic potential to dust. Now nothing more than souls contained within a hollow shell, the Thousand Sons do not feel any mortal pain or pleasure, nor can they be destroyed very easily, for the whole suit of ancient Power Armour must be destroyed before the soul trapped within can be freed. In battle, they must be commanded by one of their number who is a Sorcerer. Since the Thousand Sons no longer possess a body, they have little will of their own and must be guided by a powerful psyker. If the psyker is killed, they are rendered almost useless. Khornate Berserkers killing a Loyalist Space Marine]] Khornate Berserkers are those Chaos Space Marines who fuel themselves on blood and battle. These debased Chaos Space Marines are savage fighters who revel in the bloodiest close-quarters fighting. They have dedicated themselves wholly to the Blood God, Khorne, and do his bidding by charging forth into battle and cutting off heads in melee combat to collect skulls for Khorne's Skull Throne while spilling the blood of their enemies for the Blood God. Often they wield close combat weapons such as an axe, or more preferably a Chainaxe, the preferred weapon of the Blood God. Although the Chainsword is almost equally favoured, bare fists or even heavy rocks will do if nothing else is available. Fanatical in the extreme, Khornate Berserkers relish their role as the Blood God's sacred destroyers. These Chaos Space Marines are near insensible with constant rage and battlelust and have been known to turn on each other if deprived of enemies to slaughter, although this is no affront to Khorne, as all blood and death is welcome, be it of his enemies or his own followers. Noise Marines of Slaanesh]] A Noise Marine has acute hearing that is many times greater than that of an average human, a mutational "gift" of the Chaos God of Pleasure, Slaanesh. Because of their powerful hearing, Noise Marines receive extreme stimulation from loud, high-pitched noises that directly affect their brain, providing them with an overwhelming sense of euphoria. This intense emotional reaction can also be provoked by the dying wails of their enemies in battle. This is why Noise Marines enjoy the sensation of battle so thoroughly and why they prefer to use powerful sonic weaponry rather than more standard wargear. Since the Horus Heresy the first Noise Marines took their deviant behaviour to a new level through their dedication to their patron Chaos God and over the years of bloody warfare with the Imperium have honed their bodies to possess such extreme sensory perception that nothing can stir their emotions other than the din of battle and the screams of the dying. Chaos Rhino Rhino of the Iron Warriors Legion]] The Rhino Armoured Personnel Carrier is an ancient design that has long been the most numerous of support vehicles for the Space Marines. Its service stretches back to the Great Crusade and the Horus Heresy when the Legions first split between Loyalist and Traitor allegiances. When the Forces of Chaos were defeated and pursued into the Eye of Terror during the Great Scouring, they took their war machines with them. Chaos Space Marines often loot new Rhinos from their defeated Space Marine enemies and raid Imperial supply ships to secure new supplies of the venerable vehicle. Once these new Rhinos are in their hands, Chaos Space Marines deface all Imperial insignia, attach banners proclaiming their allegiance to the Chaos Gods and festoon the vehicles with spikes, blades and grisly trophies that transform it from the service of the Corpse Emperor to that of his greatest enemies. Over the ten millennia of their Long War against the Corpse Emperor, the Chaos Space Marines have continued to use the Rhino as their main transport vehicle. Traitor Guardsmen Many Imperial Guard troops have turned to Chaos over the centuries, including entire Imperial Army regiments that followed the Warmaster Horus into battle against the Imperium during the the Horus Heresy. These Traitors represent the main, non-daemonic military forces of Chaos. Like their allies and superiors the Chaos Space Marines, the appearance and equipment of the Traitor Guard has been greatly warped and corrupted by its members' allegiance to the Ruinous Powers. Chaos Cultists Chaos Cultists make war upon the Emperor's own]] Chaos Cults dedicated to the worship of one or all of the Ruinous Powers are rampant across the Imperium of Man, and often plot to overthrow the Imperium of Man from within. Billions of these warped men and women who have willingly sold their souls to the Chaos Gods also exist within the Eye of Terror, making up the twisted populations of the Daemon Worlds. Chaos Cults can be found on nearly every type of Imperial world and have an extraordinary diversity of membership, belief and practice. From the bloody human sacrifices practiced on some Feral and Feudal Worlds, to the more philosophical arcane secret societies that infect the jaded aristocracies of hive worlds, the temptations offered by Chaos can corrupt people of any station or origin. Chaos Cultists are found in almost every Chaos force of any size, having either been recruited from the local population or brought to the world from the Warp as the slaves and servants of the Chaos Space Marines. Fast Attack Rhino of the Iron Warriors Legion]] Chaos Rhino The Rhino Armoured Personnel Carrier is an ancient design that has long been the most numerous of support vehicles of the Space Marines. Their service stretching back to the Great Crusade and the Horus Heresy when the Legions split between loyalist and traitor. When the Forces of Chaos were defeated and pursued into the Eye of Terror, they took their war machines with them. Over the ten millennia of the Long War, the Chaos Space Marines have continued to use the Rhino as their main transport vehicle, allowing them to strike swiftly and precisely at their chosen targets. It is also not uncommon for these Traitor Astartes to use Rhinos looted from their defeated enemies, defacing all Imperial insignia, and attaching banners and all manner of Chaos fetishes proclaiming their allegiance to the Chaos Gods. They also add spikes, blades and grisly trophies, further showing these formal Imperial vehicles' debasement. of the Night Lords Legion ]] Chaos Raptors Chaos Raptors are Chaos Space Marines that enjoy the hunt and are the equivalent of Loyalist Space Marine Assault Squads. Their role as shock attack role of jump troops during the Horus Heresy made these Astartes consider themselves to egotistically be an elite group. Within the Space Marine Legions of old, jump packs were comparatively rare, and for those chosen to assume this important role, perpetuated the belief of their self-importance. Over time, the concept of preying on the vulnerable had led to the Raptors becoming vicious hunters of the weak. Using their Warp-corrupted Jump Packs, the Raptors fly around the battlefield chasing down their prey and swooping in for the kill using Bolt Pistols and Chainswords. They often modify their Power Armour into a more terrifying appearance and fit amplifiers and voxcasters that emit piercing screams to add to their horrifying aspect. Raptors are easily identified by their large archaic jump packs with arched intakes and thrusters. Chaos Bikers Well-armed and highly-mobile, Chaos Space Marine Bikers make excellent reconnaissance troops and are used to launch deadly raids behind enemy lines. Chaos Space Marine bikes are rugged vehicles with large engines that are powerful enough to carry their heavily armoured riders. They are fitted with on-board weaponry that can be fired by the rider without him needing to relinquish control of his machine and they are often festooned with blades and spurs that are used to cut and snare opponents as the rider smashes past. Amongst their ruthless brethren, Chaos bikers have reputation for being merciless and cruel, often following a vanquished foe for many miles just to kill or capture them. But mostly, for the hope that their prey will lead them to fresh victims and plunder. Chaos Spawn Chaos can be a blessing as well as a curse. Chaos Champions who have been "blessed" by their Gods gain unique appendages such as claws, tentacles, or other grotesque mutations, but failing the Ruinous Powers once too often will result in so much mutation that a Chaos Space Marine or Chaos Cultist can be transformed into a hideous Chaos Spawn, a mass of writhing flesh with numerous arms, claws, and fangs that only comprehends the will of Chaos. All remnants of humanity or the individual's original personality or memories are lost and the Chaos Spawn is only useful as cannon fodder in battle. Heavy Support Obliterators Chaos Space Marines who pursue the goal to become the most perfect killing machines and practitioners of daemonic engineering inevitably become Obliterators. These giants are a grotesque combination of technology, flesh and daemon. Their flesh is malleable and almost any type of weapon can sprout from their bodies. Because they are so few in number and so learned in arcane technology, entire wars have been waged by the various Chaos armies to secure the services of these behemoths. Tough, and with almost impenetrable Power Armour, Obliterators resemble Loyalist Techmarines or Adeptus Mechanicus Servitors from the forces of the Imperium, except now they are utterly inhuman and devoid of all duty to serve Mankind or ensure its survival. Chaos Havocs Chaos Space Marine squads that carry an array of heavy weapons are known as Havocs. These squads provide devastating anti-infantry and anti-armour firepower that can dominate the battlefield with their merciless volleys of fire. They are the Chaotic equivalent of Loyalist Devastator Marines. Defilers At the request of Abaddon the Despoiler, the Defilers were created, making them the most common type of Daemon Engine, or daemon-possessed vehicle, faced by the Imperium. Defilers are daemonically-possessed killing machines: a massive conglomeration of metal with two giant gnashing claws, six barbed mechanical legs, and an arsenal consisting of a powerful built-in autocannon along with several other smaller weapons, though the weapons mix can differ dramatically from one Defiler to another. The Defiler is meant to be the Chaotic counterpart to the Space Marine Dreadnoughts and go forth onto the battlefield and destroy whatever stands in its way, thus paving the way for the rest of the Chaos horde which will inevitably follow in its wake of destruction and utter carnage. The Defiler is operated by an enraged daemonic entity trapped within the metal itself and is held within this mechanical tomb by sorcerous spells of sedation and binding cast by the adepts of the Dark Mechanicus. Only the destruction of the Defiler will grant its imprisoned daemon's release. Chaos Dreadnoughts Chaos Space Marine Dreadnoughts are not revered for their wisdom or experience like their Imperial counterparts, but shackled securely when not in combat because the Chaos Space Marine within has been driven insane by millennia of being trapped within the cold cybernetic sarcophagus as the power of Chaos warped his mind and spirit. They are used as insane behemoths to trample the enemy and are regarded with caution, as the madman within the Dreadnought can turn his wrath upon his comrades if there are no enemy units within range. It is exactly this unreliability that led Abaddon the Despoiler to call for the creation of the Defiler as a replacement for the Traitor Legions' Dreadnoughts. Chaos Dreadnoughts' weapons are configured in the same way as Imperial Dreadnoughts but have no specific designations. As they are not wise or even reliable by any standard, Chaos Dreadnoughts are usually designated as fire support or frontal assault units rather than elite soldiers like their Imperial Space Marine counterparts. In prior editions of Warhammer 40,000, Chaos Dreadnoughts could be configured into more powerful versions of their Imperial counterparts by the use of special marks dedicated to one of the Chaos Gods, imbuing them with unholy sorcerous powers. In the latest edition of the game, this is no longer possible. Chaos Rhinos The Rhino is the standard armoured transport vehicle of the Space Marines and at the time of the Horus Heresy each Astartes Legion had acess to hundreds of these armoured vehicles. Its chassis is based on a Standard Template Construct (STC) design, meaning that it is relatively simple to build and maintain and is capable of using a variety of different engine types and fuels. These qualities have ensured that the Rhino has seen use over the length and breadth of the galaxy. It is almost as much a symbol of the Adeptus Astartes as the boltgun or their Power Armour. Over the 10,000 years of their Long War against the Imperium of Man, the Chaos Space Marines have continued to use the Rhino as their own principle transport vehicle. The Chaos Space Marines also loot Rhinos from defeated Loyalist Space Marine enemies, defacing all Imperial insignia, attaching banners proclaiming their allegiance to the Chaos Gods and festooning the vehicles with spikes, blades and grisly trophies. Squads mounted in Chaos Rhinos can close rapidly with the enemy, protected from all small arms fire, or they can swiftly deploy to another part of the battlefied to outmaneouvre their adversaries. A Chaos Rhino is often upgraded with short-ranged Havoc Rocket Launchers to turn it into a more potent threat. Chaos Predators The Predator is the main battle tank of the Space Marines and can be fitted with different weapons for anti-armour operations, anti-infantry firepower or to provide a mixed support role. Based upon the ever-versatile Rhino chassis, the Predator has an armoured turret that can sport an autocannon or lascannons and can be further armed with the addition of side sponsons mounting other heavy weaponry. By sacrificing all of the Rhino's troop-carrying capacity, the Predator is also protected by a reinforced chassis with extra armoured ceramite and admantium plates. Chaos Predators are used to provide mobile heavy support to fast-moving Chaos Space Marine attacks. Capable of laying down terrifying amounts of firepower, the Chaos Predator can eliminate enemy armour or pave the way for an infantry assault, or unleash a blaze of fire to decimate enemy squads that are attempting to mount a counterattack. Frequently, the Predators used by the Chaos Space Marine Legions have seen service for hundreds and usually thousands of standard years. They are embellished with horrific decorations, fluttering Chaos banners, daemonic gargoyles, beast-headed weapon muzzles and other icons of Chaos, making them as much a utilitarian statement of the Chaos Space Marines' hatred of the Imperium of Man and its Emperor as a war machine. Chaos Vindicators The Vindicator is another Space Marine vehicle based upon the Rhino Standard Template Construct chassis. The Vindicator sacrifices the Rhino's troop-transport capacity in order to mount reinforced ceramite and admantium armour, additional internal bracing and ammunition storage. This is needed for the massive Demolisher Cannon mounted on the vehicle's front which is supported by thick recoil suppressors. Protected by an enormous armoured plate at the front of its hull, the Vindicator can move into position under intense enemy fire, even approaching the walls of an enemy fortress until is potent main cannon is in range. The Demolisher Cannon fires a large bore shell packed with high explosives. While it lacks the range of a standard Battlecannon, the Demolisher is more potent and can breach a city wall or obliterate another tank. It is ideal for levelling bunkers and enemy fortifications, for blasting infantry out of trenches and foxholes and for smashing through the gates of a citadel. Chaos Vindicators were used extensively by the Traitor Legions at the Siege of the Imperial Palace during the Battle of Terra and have seen service in the Legions and with Renegade Chaos Space Marine warbands across the galaxy in the last 10,000 standard years. The Iron Warriors Legion, the loyal followers of the Daemon Primarch Perturabo, still field entire squadrons of Vindicators, emblazoned with Chaos sigils and adorned with the wreckage of fallen Imperial cities as their trophies of victory. Chaos Land Raiders The Land Raider is the heaviest ground vehicle used by the Space Marines of the Adeptus Astartes and is more like a mobile fortress than a main battle tank. With equally heavy ceramite and admantium armour on its flanks and rear as its front, it can plough into an enemy army with near-impunity, its thick armoured plates withstanding all but the deadliest of anti-tank weaponry. The Land Raider's cavernous hull carries a full squad of Chaos Space Marines, or more often, a fearsome detachment of Chaos Terminators. Once in position,a Land Raider opens its front assault ramp to disgorge its cargo of bloodthirsty warriors directly into combat with the enemy, while providing supporting fire from its myriad weapon systems. Land Raiders are highly prized by the Chaos Space Marines because their numbers are very limited. Chaos Warmasters and Chaos Champions often use a Land Raider as their personal transport to proclaim their status and power among the Forces of Chaos, adorning their armoured juggernaut with large Chaos banners, decorating its hull with the bodies of slain Loyalist Astartes and the various symbols of the Dark Gods. With its lascannons blazing and enemy shots sparking harmlessly off its powerful hull, a Land Raider is a bastion of strength that can spearhead an offensive or form a mobile rallying point when used on the defensive. Soul Grinders Soul Grinders are the ultimate Daemon Engines, the fusion of powerful daemonic entities with machines of war that originate from outside of the Immaterium but have already felt the touch of Chaos. These are often the wrecked remains of other Daemon Engines and possessed vehicles, such as the mighty Chaos Battle Titans of the Traitor Titan Legions, or the rampaging Defilers created by the Chaos Space Marine Traitor Legions. All this ruined materiel is absorbed into the Warp, flowing from realspace into the Immaterium through the Eye of Terror, the Maelstrom and other Warp rifts where the different realities touch. On the ash plains of the Immaterium outside the independent daemonic structure known as the Forge of Souls, battle never stops, as many amongst the higher ranks of Daemons vie with each other and duel for the chance to fuse with the mechanical constructs created by the Forge and become a Soul Grinder. This is because, unlike a possessed mortal body, these steel and ceramite shells can sustain a daemon in the mortal universe for decades, even centuries. During this time, the shape of each Soul Grinder will change, as their metal body slowly becomes more similar to the true form of the daemon possessing it. Such a precious boon does not come cheaply. To become a Soul Grinder, a daemon must take the three Oaths of the Iron Pact with the Masters of the Forge of Souls. First, that all souls harvested by the great blades of the newborn Soul Grinder will be used to fuel the Forge. Second, that the wrecked remains of all the war machines destroyed by the claws of the Soul Grinder will be offered for the use of the Forge. And lastly, that should one of the Chaos Gods attack the Forge of Souls and try to rule over it, all of the Soul Grinders will fight in its defence, discarding their previous loyalties to any of the four Ruinous Powers of Chaos. In battle, Soul Grinders form the armoured spearhead of the daemonic hosts, using their massive firepower to hammer the enemy lines, covering the rank-and-file troops of the Dark Gods as they close with their enemies. Their daemonic nature allows them to appear out of thin air where least expected, makes them invulnerable to small arms fire and resilient to the hits of all but the most powerful of anti-tank weapons. As they advance towards the enemy, the Soul Grinders keep up a continuous barrage with their feared Harvester Guns, rapid-firing weapons built by the daemonic artisans of Chaos from the pieces of ancient weaponry seized from the world of mortals. But the most potent weapon of the Soul Grinder is its Maw Cannon--its hideous mouth is capable of unleashing the terrible energies of the Warp itself. These attacks can take many different forms, all strange and unnatural to mortal eyes. Sometimes the Soul Grinders can vomit forth great gouts of Warpflame, while at others their tongues lash out like a searing energy ray. They can even spit huge masses of mutating ichor incredible distances, annihilating entire squads in one great explosion. At close quarters Soul Grinders are all but unstoppable as their adamantine claws and piston-powered crushing limbs crackle with daemonic power. Few warriors are capable of standing their ground when a Soul Grinder finally reaches their lines. Chaos Titans Many Titan Legions of the Collegia Titanica sided with the Warmaster Horus during the Horus Heresy and turned Traitor against the Imperium, like the infamous Legio Mortis. These Traitor Titans and their crews were forced to flee into the Eye of Terror when the Heresy ended, much like the rest of the mortal Chaos forces. Exposed for countless centuries to the warping effects of the Immaterium and the baleful influence of Chaos, most of the Chaos Titans had been drastically altered. Most are now possessed Daemon Engines whose Machine Spirits have been replaced by a daemonic intelligence, whose outer hulls have been reshaped into forms more pleasing to the Ruinous Powers and whose crews were also transformed into the damned immortal pawns of the Dark Gods who can never leave their Titans. The standard Imperial classes of Titan, the Warhound-class Scout Titan, the Reaver-class Battle Titan, the Warlord-class Battle Titan and the Imperator-class Emperor Titan, once warped by the power of Chaos, are redesignated the Feral-class Scout Titan, the Ravager-class Battle Titan, the Banelord-class Battle Titan and the extrremely rare Abominatus-class Emperor Titan, respectively. While less numerous than Imperial Titans, Chaos Titans are equally, if not actually more powerful, as a result of their Chaotic endowments. If they appear on a battlefield, it requires the deployment of multiple Imperial Titans to defeat these hideous daemonic machines. Lesser Daemons Lesser Daemons of Tzeentch There are two types of Lesser Daemons who serve Tzeentch. The Horror is the basic daemonic soldier of Tzeentchian armies; they excel in ranged combat using armour-piercing projectiles that if used properly will decimate infantry and heavy infantry. Horrors only provide mediocre support against armoured vehicles. Horrors are described as consantly churning balls of raw Chaos energy that are able to take on any form they desire. Flamers are similar to Horrors except that they shoot fire from their multitude of mouths, acting as living flame throwers. These flames make the Flamer a more well-rounded unit able to effectively combat infantry and light armored vehicles. They are also great for breaking the moral of larger squads, forcing their enemies to flee. Lesser Daemons of Slaanesh The primary Lesser Daemon unit found in Slaaneshi armies is the Daemonette. These alluring creatures are fast-moving melee specialists who can seduce an enemy unit into not firing upon them until it is too late. Daemonettes make short work of most infantry and can usually keep pace with most fast-attack units like Chaos Space Marine Raptors. It is recommended by most Chaos Sorcerers that Daemonettes be summoned in close proximity to Chaotic units already assaulting the enemy. Lesser Daemons of Nurgle The Plaguebearers are the typical Lesser Daemonic soldier unit used in Nurgleite armies. These daemons are slower than others, but their ability to spread the hrrific sorceorus disease known as Nurgle's Rot allows them to return any damage taken during an assault ten-fold. Often described as ugly, rotting, cyclopic mutants, their effect on enemy morale is devastating. They are incredibly damaging to most infantry, heavy infantry, and light armour in melee to short-ranged combat. Lesser Daemons of Khorne The primary Lesser Daemon found in Khornate armies is the Bloodletter -- a fearless, rampaging horned humanoid beast that dominates in melee combat. Their weapons are all considered Power Weapons, making Bloodletters extremely effective against most armour and infantry types. They have no morale checks since they are the embodiment of rage and bloodlust. They are one of the only daemonic units who wear armour. Another type of daemon associated with Khorne are his Flesh Hounds.These rabid, canine-like monsters act as a fast attack unit that is devastating to infantry in close combat. Flesh Hounds are savage beasts that relentlessly hunt down the enemies of the Blood God. Once the Flesh Hounds have found the scent of prey, nothing will stop their howls until it is the last sound their doomed quarry will ever hear. One of the most recognisable features of the Flesh Hounds is the large iron and brass collar that seems to grow directly out of their necks' flesh. These are a gift from Khorne, and not only provide physical protection, but also provide a mystical ward against psychic attacks. This anti-psychic defence makes the Flesh Hounds the bane of all the mortal servants of Khorne's hated adversary Tzeentch, and all the Sorcerers of the galaxy fear these Hounds of the Blood God. Furies Furies are the weakest form of daemon and can be found in any of the Ruinous Powers' armies. They have bat-like wings, razor sharp claws and horns, and while they can overpower a normal man they are cowardly creatures that only help out if the victory is assured. Any sign of loss or failure on the field of battle and Furies flee back into the sky. It has been conjectured that the Furies are made of the souls of mortals that could never decide which of the Gods of Chaos to serve--not because of a genuine love for all four of them in the guise of Chaos Undivided, but from a continuous swaying of worship of one Chaos God to another, driven only by the prospect of personal gain. When their souls are released from their mortal shells, none of the Ruinous Powers claim them--their fate is to be forbidden from entering any of their Realms in the Warp. Instead, they spend etermnity in the shape of a grotesque gargoyle, condemned to be buffeted by the currents of the Immaterium, wth nor direction and no meaning. Such is the fate of the indecisive. Whena Daemonic Legion breaks into reality, these bestial daemons see their opportunity for a temporary respite from their eternal tortures and flock onto the battlefield to vent their eternal anger against mortals. Horrors Horrors are effective anti-vehicle Lesser Daemon units usually found in a Chaotic army dedicated to Tzeentch. The Horror consists of many tentacles and a large mouth that spews intensely hot bolts of flame which work to sear the armor off of their mechanized opponents. They are not particularly large, but possess great destructive capabilities; a moderately large group of Horrors can easily dispatch a Chimera transport, or even a Leman Russ medium tank. Discs of Tzeentch These daemons are for the most part considered a war gear option for Chaotic armies. They are stingray-like in appearance, and their sides are razor sharp which allows them to act like a living shuriken. They fly on the ethereal winds of the Warp, taking their riders above the field of battle where normal, ground-based hinderances and traps will not impede their progress. Units outfitted with Discs of Tzeench are considered mounted cavalry. Nurglings Nurglings are small Lesser Daemons dedicated to Nurgle, grotesque in appearance, that infest the battlefield and the bodies of those who fight upon it. When selected as an individual unit, Nurglings act as a swarm, attacking together to bring down the mightiest prey. They are small enough to fit through the gaps in any armour, making them great for slowing down (but not necessarily killing) any unit. Their small size also makes them hard to hit for enemy fire. Nurglings can also accompany a Champion of Nurgle as wargear. Juggernauts of Khorne The Juggernauts of Khorne are large, armoured daemonic beasts resembling a rhino or bull. These daemons act as unstoppable mounts for the Chaos Champions of the Blood God. Using a Juggernaut not only increases a Champion's speed, but their resistance to enemy fire as well as their overall combat effectiveness and intimidation factor in melee combat. Fiends of Slaanesh Fiends of Slaanesh are chymerical hybrids of human, repitle and insect, given a body through the pervesity of the Prince of Pleasure. A Fiend has a long, segmented body covered in delicate scales that shimmer as it moves. It has four legs ending in disturbingly humanoid feet and two slender arms with vicious clamp-like claws that the Fiend uses to disembowel the enemy. A Fiend's tongue contains a narcotic poison that numbs the mind and body of those it licks, causing them to fall into a coma during which the Fiend will slice them apart slowly. Fiends move incredily quickly, using their pincers and tail to maintain their balance. As it sprints forward, a Fiend irregularly sashays from side-to-side, so that it can appear to be running sideways or backwards, confounding the enemy. Others There are a vast and innumerable number of daemonic entities within the Immaterium, and their number and type is constantly changing due to the impermanent nature of Chaos itself. Each of the Ruinous Powers is served by his own cavalcade of Greater Daemons and Daemon Princes, whose appearance on a battlefield alongside the other Forces of Chaos is rare and usually only occurrs when the Chaos Gods are seeking to earn a major victory against the Forces of Order. As such, Chaotic armies can sometimes be found accompanied by new and potent types of daemons that have not yet been catalogued by the Ordo Malleus of the Inquisition. Sources *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (3rd Edition) *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (4th Edition) *''Codex: Chaos Daemons'' (4th Edition) Category:F Category:Chaos